neptolumbiafandomcom-20200223-history
Jada Shields
Jada Shields is a whitelighter-witch that made her entrance into the lives of the Charmed Ones by stealing the Scythe of Tartarus from them. It was later revealed that she is a member of the Sarcana and she hopes to recruit Mel Vera into their ranks. She also despises the Elders. She is the ex-girlfriend of [[The Charmed Ones (Charmed-Reboot)|'Charmed One']] Mel Vera. History Early Life Jada was born to an unnamed witch and whitelighter and was adopted by a human couple. At some point, she ran away from home due to her coming into her powers and was saved by the Sarcana. Stealing the Scythe Jada was first seen flirting with Mel Vera at the Haunt but she left the bar before Mel could learn anything about her identity. She would later appear at the Vera Manor and reveal herself to have powers, using them to steal the Scythe and to escape. The Charmed Ones began to hunt her after that, hoping to retrieve the Scythe from her, but she was able to stay one step in front of them the entire time. After escaping from the trio again one night, Jada used a spell to release "one of the greatest witches known in recent history" from Tartarus, an act that separated the Scythe into three pieces again. Recruiting Mel After releasing the mysterious witch from her prison, Jada started to recruit Mel into the Sarcana, hoping a Charmed One could join their ranks. She tested her reflexes and powers by attacking her, and then explained to Mel what the Sarcana is and why she opposed the Elders. She also revealed that she was allies with Marisol Vera, even creating a spell with her that was placed within the book. Dating Mel She and Mel eventually begin a relationship and go on S'Arcana missions. Though, when Harry Greenwood is stripped of his powers, Mel comes to ask Jada for S'Arcana help in which Jada basically blows her off, prompting Mel to rethink everything about the Sarcana and end things with Jada. Sarcana Massacre After helping to bring Fiona Callahan to full health and power, Fiona turned on the Sarcana, stating that they were just like The Elders and only wanted to control magic. She decimated the coven, leaving only Jada as the surviving member - though Fiona likely thought that she killed her. After being found by Mel, Jada warned her that Fiona is the only witch that might be able to challenge the power of The Charmed Ones before she left in an orb. Personality Jada is described as independent and fierce. She also seems very dangerous given her entrance into the Charmed One's lives. Physical Appearance Jade is a woman with olive skin, green eyes and black hair in plaits. She has a lip piercing. She appears to favor black clothing, as do the rest of her coven. Her shirts have a pentagram design halter top. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The power to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Desenmascarar Spell:' A spell that was created by Jada and Marisol Vera. It was located in the Vera Book of Shadows. **'Tartarus Summoning Spell:' Jada used this spell to activate the Scythe of Tartarus to release one special witch trapped in Tartarus. **'The Sisters of Arcana Initiation Ritual:' This ritual was performed to initiate Mel Vera into the Sarcana. While the coven enacted the incantation, the Sisters' symbol appeared on Mel's arm as a tattoo and a murder of crows circled her from above. **'Consequences Hex:' Used by Jada to punish a rapist. *'Potion Making': The power to brew and concoct potions, remedies and elixirs that have supernatural properties. *'Divination:' The power to gain insight through arcane tools. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. ;Active Powers *'Electrokinesis:' The power to generate and project electricity. This seems to be Jada's primary power from her witch side which she can use to fire arcs of lightning or blasts of electric energy. *'Electrokinetic Orbing:' The power to orb through bolts of lightning. Jada's witch side hybridized this power, combining her witch power (electrokinesis) with her whitelighter power (orbing). *'Memory Erasure:' The power to erase the memories of a person. Jada uses this power to help the mortal world while keeping the magical world secret from humans. *'Healing:' The power to heal wounds. When Jada was shot by a witch hunter, Mel stated how she could not heal the wound due to the properties of the weapon. Apparently, she also can heal herself. ;Sarcana Powers *'Mark of the Sarcana:' After being inducted into the Sisters of Arcana, Jada gained the ability to command crows to an unknown extent. *'Power Granting:' The ability to grant magical power to another being. This is a collective power to induct other witches into their ranks through the Initiation Ritual. *'Power Stripping:' The power to take away other magical being's powers. This is a collective power that requires the aid of other Sarcanas to be used. ;Inactive Powers *'Immunity:' Being a half-witch, Jada is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and to Pixie Dust). *'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand otherwise lethal injuries. Jada was able to survive her own electrokinetic powers mirrored back at her by Fiona Callahan. Relationships Romantic Life *'Mel and Jada:' Jada and Mel first met at the Haunt. She knew Mel was a witch and kept an eye on her. After stealing the Scythe of Tartarus to release a trapped witch, Jada returned the shard of the scythe she stole to prove her good faith to Mel, hoping to recruit her into the S'Arcana. After some time, Mel and Jada started dating. However, they break up when Mel rethinks the S'Arcana. Family * Adoptive Parents: Jada was adopted by a mortal couple. When she was young, she ran away. They think she is in a cult. * Unnamed Witch Mother: Her birth mother gave her up for adoption due to the witches and whitelighters being forbidden to be together. * Unnamed Whitelighter Father: Her birth father gave up her up for adoption due to the witches and whitelighters being forbidden to be together. Friends * Jada and Marisol Vera: TBA * Jada and Fiona Callahan: TBA * Jada and Aliya: TBA Appearances Trivia * She is the first whitelighter-witch introduced into the series. In the original series, the first whitelighter-witch was Paige Matthews, a Charmed One. * Also like Paige, she was adopted by a mortal couple and never knew of her heritage. * Jada is the only known survivor of the Sisters of Arcana after Fiona's S'Arcana attack. Quotes "And according to your precious Elders, because I'm the child of a forbidden whitelighter-witch relationship, I'm a--what they call it--an abomination." — Jada explaining her nature as a Whitelighter-witch to Mel in Bug a Boo "I think I survived her power surge because I'm half Whitelighter, I...." — Jada to Mel in The Replacement. Category:Season 1 Characters (Charmed-Reboot) Category:Charmed-Reboot Recurring Characters Category:Wizards Category:Whitelighters Category:The Sisters of Arcana Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Individuals by power mirroring Category:Spell inventors